TRY
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto adalah laki-laki yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia malah disukai oleh gadis populer di sekolahnya yang bernama Uciha Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke memaksanya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak mau menerimanya. Fic untuk Hyuuhi Ga Ara. Not yaoi/not shonen ai. Sasuke female.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Narufemsasu/Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Genre: romance/general/humor**

 **NOTE: NOT YAOI, NOT SHONEN AI, SASUKE FEMALE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soundtrack this story: Distance by Kana Nishino**

 **Lagu yang dipakai untuk menghidupkan suasana dalam cerita ini. Jika mau coba, silakan membaca cerita ini sambil mendengar lagu tersebut. Pasti akan dapat feel-nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT LANGSUNG TAMAT**

 **Cerita pesanan dari Hyuuhi Ga Ara. Semoga sesuai dengan harapanmu.**

 **Kamis, 1 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TRY**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku persembahkan bunga mawar merah yang terindah ini untukmu, wahai bidadari yang cantik," sahut seseorang laki-laki berambut merah yang bernama Akasuna Sasori. Dia menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah kepada seorang gadis berambut panjang raven dan bermata hitam. Saat di koridor lantai dua, di antara orang-orang yang menyemut untuk menemui gadis berambut raven itu.

Gadis berambut raven itu sendiri, namanya Uciha Sasuke. Seorang idola sekolah yang sangat populer di mata para laki-laki. Gadis yang terkenal sebagai gadis yang cantik, sempurna, dingin, datar, pintar dan cuek. Tapi, entah mengapa hampir separuh murid laki-laki di sekolah itu sangat menyukainya. Mereka tidak pernah lelah untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Mereka saling berlomba-lomba antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan cintanya adik bungsu Uciha Itachi itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap bosan sebuket mawar merah yang disodorkan padanya. Sasori berharap bunga mawar merah yang menandakan "aku cinta padamu" itu, diterima oleh Sasuke. Hatinya berdegub kencang bagaikan gendang.

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang mendorong Sasori hingga Sasori terjungkal jatuh ke lantai.

BRUK!

Lantas seseorang itu langsung menyodorkan sebuah boneka teddy bear kepada Sasuke.

Seseorang itu adalah laki-laki berambut hitam. Bermata hitam. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sasu-chan, jangan terima bunga dari cowok playboy itu. Tapi, terimalah hadiahku ini. Sebagai tanda cintaku yang tidak akan pernah luntur untukmu," ucap Kiba memasang wajah yang berbinar-binar. Senyuman menawan terpatri di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dan membuang muka. Ia melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku tidak suka boneka, tahu," jawab Sasuke ketus.

Perkataan Sasuke tadi sungguh sukses menusuk hati Kiba sekarang juga. Seakan-akan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping karena ditolak oleh Sasuke.

DOOONG!

Aura kesuraman hinggap di kepala Kiba yang menunduk. Ia pun ditendang oleh seseorang hingga terjungkal jatuh dan menimpa Sasori yang masih terkapar di lantai.

BRUK!

Seseorang yang menendang Kiba adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam model bob dan bermata hitam bulat besar. Namanya Rock Lee. Ia tersenyum lebar sehingga menyilaukan mata yang memandangnya.

TIIING!

Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar saat Lee menyodorkan sebungkus coklat yang dihias dengan pita merah dibentuk simpul kepadanya. Lee menyengir dengan semangat masa mudanya yang menyala-nyala.

"Sasu-chan, jangan dengarkan mereka berdua. Tapi, dengarkanlah aku. Terimalah persembahan terindah dariku. Sebuah coklat yang rasanya manis. Semanis cintaku untukmu. Terimalah aku menjadi kekasihmu, wahai malaikat cantik," Lee berlutut di hadapan Sasuke. Semua laki-laki yang menyerubungi Sasuke, memasang wajah sewot untuk Lee. Mereka terbakar oleh api cemburu.

Lee menunggu jawaban Sasuke dengan sabar. Sasuke terus memperhatikan coklat yang diberikan oleh Lee itu. Saat bersamaan, muncul seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik mencoba menerobos kerumunan yang menghalangi jalan koridor. Pandangan mata Sasuke mengarah pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Permisi, numpang lewat," kata laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

Beberapa orang pun membiarkan laki-laki berambut pirang itu lewat. Sehingga laki-laki berambut pirang itu berhasil menerobos lautan manusia itu.

Sasuke terus memperhatikannya tanpa mempedulikan Lee yang sudah menanti jawaban darinya. Namun, akhirnya Lee kecewa begitu saja ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari kerumunan.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang," pinta Sasuke dengan tampang yang sangat datar."Beri aku jalan."

Spontan, kerumunan itu membentuk sebuah ruang kosong tepat di tengah jalan. Sehingga membuat Sasuke leluasa berjalan tanpa hambatan melewati gang antara kerumunan. Semua orang tampak takjub memandangi kemilaunya diri Sasuke. Mereka terhipnotis dengan kecantikan wajah sang idola sekolah. Juga rambutnya yang panjang hitam sepinggang berkibar-kibar. Semuanya terpana dan membeku di tempat.

"Sasuke, betapa cantiknya dirimu."

"Kamulah bidadari surgaku."

"Andai kamu bulan dan andai aku matahari. Aku akan selalu menerangimu di setiap malamku yang penuh harapan."

"Oh, Sasu-chan. Kapan kiranya kamu bisa mengerti perasaanku?"

"AKU CINTA PADAMU, SASU-CHAN!"

"AKU RELA MATI BERKORBAN DEMI MENDAPATKANMU!"

Semua laki-laki itu telah dimabuk asmara sehingga mampu mengatakan kalimat-kalimat puitis yang tidak jelas begitu. Mereka telah dibius dengan panah cinta yang ditembakkan oleh peri cinta.

Para fansboy Sasuke itu, kini tergila-gila sendiri di koridor tersebut. Sasuke segera meninggalkan para fansboy yang tidak jelas itu. Ia lebih memilih mengejar laki-laki berambut pirang tadi.

'Naruto ... Di mana dia?' batin Sasuke yang berjalan cepat menyusuri setiap ruangan yang ada di koridor itu. Ia mencari sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke mengenal Naruto sebab Naruto adalah teman sekelasnya yaitu di kelas 11-A. Naruto dikenal sebagai anak yang suka menyendiri, idiot, payah dan tidak populer di mata teman-teman sekelasnya. Semua orang menjauhinya dan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Asal usul Naruto yang tidak jelas, membuat sebagian orang beranggapan bahwa Naruto adalah anak buangan ataupun anak yang tidak diingini oleh orang tuanya. Tentu saja selama ini, Naruto tinggal di panti asuhan.

Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu. Orang tuanya meninggal saat umurnya menginjak tiga tahun, akibat kecelakaan tabrak lari. Lalu orang yang selama ini membiayai kebutuhan hidup dan sekolah Naruto adalah Ibu pemilik asuhan yang bernama Senju Tsunade. Dialah yang telah membantu Naruto sampai sekarang ini. Dia menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Begitulah tentang Naruto.

Sasuke terus mencari Naruto ke semua sudut sekolah itu. Pada akhirnya dia menemukan sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah.

Segera saja Sasuke berlari-lari kecil ke arah Naruto.

"NARUTO!" panggil Sasuke keras.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Naruto pun menoleh. Terlihat Sasuke datang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya."Ada apa? Kenapa kamu memanggilku?"

Sasuke menghentikan larinya tepat di samping Naruto. Ia sedikit terengah-engah.

"A-ano, aku mau ngomong sama kamu."

"Hm, mau ngomongin apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sejenak Sasuke berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tetap tenang. Dia menghembuskan napas beratnya. Ia merasa jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar ketika ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya.

Naruto menanti jawaban Sasuke dengan sabar. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya.

"Naruto ..."

"Iya?"

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu yang penting sama kamu."

"Iya, mau ngomongin apa? Bilang saja langsung."

"Naruto ..."

"Iya?"

"Aku ..."

"Hm?"

Sasuke terlihat gugup sekali. Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya karena heran melihat Sasuke.

"Apaan sih? Kamu mau ngomongin apa?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lagi. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari balik rambut ravennya.

Gadis Uciha itu harus memberanikan dirinya. Dia harus mengatakan semua ini pada Naruto sekarang juga.

Dengan keberanian yang mulai membuncah di hatinya, disertai angin bertiup lembut menerpa suasana istirahat siang ini. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat serius. Ia harus berani.

"Naruto ... Aku ...," kedua pipi Sasuke mulai memerah."AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU, NARUTO!"

WHUUUUSH!

Mendadak angin bertiup cukup kencang dan memainkan benda apa saja yang bisa bergerak. Saat bersamaan kedua mata Naruto melebar saking kagetnya karena mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit.

SIIING!

Hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi angin yang berdesir.

Raut muka Naruto berubah menjadi datar. Sedangkan Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu setelah mengatakan semua itu pada Naruto.

SREK!

Lantas Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Kenapa kamu bisa suka padaku, hei gadis Uciha?" tutur Naruto dengan nada yang cukup keras."Kamu tahukan aku ini adalah anak yang aneh. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Tidak ada yang mau dekat denganku. Semua orang di sekolah ini menjauhiku. Aku ini bukanlah orang yang pintar ataupun populer sepertimu. Banyak laki-laki yang ingin menjadi pacarmu. Mereka berusaha ingin mendapatkan cintamu. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kamu lebih memilih aku? Apa istimewanya aku sehingga kamu menyukai aku?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. Terlihat Naruto memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Itu karena kamu berbeda. Kamu tidak seperti laki-laki lainnya. Kamu tidak mengejarku ataupun tidak mendekatiku secara terang-terangan. Kamu cuek dan tidak pernah tertarik sedikitpun padaku. Itulah kenapa aku menyukaimu. Kamu berbeda. Kamu tidak menonjol. Aku suka dengan tipe laki-laki sepertimu. Naruto, apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku?" jawab Sasuke dengan semburat merah di dua pipinya.

Sekali lagi Naruto tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Seketika wajahnya berubah serius.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Sebaiknya kamu pilih orang lain saja yang lebih baik dariku untuk menjadi pacarku. Aku pergi!"

Begitulah perkataan Naruto. Dia pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke tercengang dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

Tapi, bukan Uciha Sasuke namanya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menolak cintanya begitu saja.

"TUNGGU, NARUTO!"

GREP!

Langkah Naruto berhenti tatkala Sasuke merangkul perut Naruto dari belakang. Naruto tersentak kaget lagi. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ditambah Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya pada punggung Naruto. Kedua pipi Naruto merona merah.

"Jangan pergi, Naruto. Aku mohon jangan pergi. Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku. Terimalah cintaku. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Aku hanya ingin kamu yang menjadi pacarku. Bukan orang lain. Aku mohon. Aku mohon, Naruto. Mengertilah dengan perasaanku ini," ungkap Sasuke sambil memeluk perut Naruto dengan erat. Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya menyipit. Dia berdiri kaku di tempat tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Ia sedang berpikir keras mengenai perasaan Sasuke itu.

Lama sekali dia berpikir, hingga beberapa menit lamanya. Di antara desiran angin yang terus bermain-main, Naruto sudah mempersiapkan jawaban yang terbaik untuk Sasuke.

Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang membelit di perutnya. Sasuke tertegun ketika tangannya digenggam oleh tangan Naruto.

"Naruto ..."

"Aku paham dengan apa yang kamu katakan, Sasuke. Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu. Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kamu lebih memilih aku yang payah, idiot dan tidak dapat diandalkan ini. Aku bukan orang yang dapat dibanggakan. Tidak ada istimewanya. Kamu telah salah memilih aku. Jadi, maaf jika aku menolakmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu. Aku mohon maaf."

Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang membelit pinggangnya. Tapi, Sasuke tetap menahan tangannya agar tidak dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Dia berusaha agar menyakinkan Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan tolak aku. Terimalah cintaku. Aku mohon. Aku menyukaimu," Sasuke tetap bertahan dan semakin memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

Seketika urat perempatan muncul di kepala Naruto. Ia menjadi kesal dibuatnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANGKAN AKU TIDAK BISA!" Naruto berteriak keras."LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA, SASUKE!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya dengan kasar. Membuat Sasuke terperanjat.

"Naruto!"

"JANGAN PAKSA AKU! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU. APAKAH KAMU MENGERTI, HAH?" bentak Naruto sangat keras dan menggelegar sampai ke langit sana.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tertegun.

"Naruto ..."

"Huh, dasar gadis Uciha!"

Naruto segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha mengejar Naruto.

"NARUTO! JANGAN PERGI!"

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU!"

"NARUTO!"

"DASAR, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN IKUTI AKU!"

Naruto mengubah jalannya menjadi lari yang sangat kencang. Karena Sasuke terus mengejarnya. Sasuke benar-benar nekad ingin terus memaksa Naruto menjadi pacarnya.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka saling mengejar dan mengelilingi sekolah besar yang bernama Konoha Senior High School itu.

Naruto pun kewalahan saat dikejar Sasuke habis-habisan. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang benar-benar sangat memaksanya. Hingga di ujung pikirannya yang berputar-putar tanpa arah. Mendadak datang sebuah kerumunan yang menuju ke arahnya. Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"WAH, ITU SASU-CHAN!"

"SASU-CHAN!"

"AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU, SASU-CHAN!"

"SASU-CHAN! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Sontak Sasuke kaget setengah mati melihat para fansboy berlarian ke arahnya dan melewati Naruto yang terpaku di tempat. Sasuke yang berusaha mengejar Naruto, malah berbalik dikejar oleh para fansboy-nya yang sangat fanatik itu. Jumlahnya hampir tidak terhitung karena hampir seluruh laki-laki di sekolah itu sangat tergila-gila pada gadis dari keluarga Uciha yang terpandang.

"UWAAAH, MEREKA DATANG LAGI!" Sasuke berbalik arah dan memilih kabur dari kejaran para fansboy-nya. Ia pun pontang-panting melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto bersyukur sekali sudah selamat dari kejaran gadis pemaksa itu. Sejenak Naruto menghembuskan napas leganya.

"Haaah, syukurlah. Sasuke tidak mengejarku lagi. Dia benar-benar keras kepala," Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke yang dikejar oleh para fansboy."Tapi, kasihan juga melihatnya seperti itu. Dia selalu diganggu oleh para fansboy yang sangat fanatik itu. Hm, aku rasa ..."

Wajah Naruto menjadi kusut sedikit. Ia merasa bersalah atas semua ini. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga dia merasa bersalah seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, sebuah kotak bekal dengan secarik kertas di atasnya ditemukan oleh Naruto. Ketika Naruto baru datang ke kelasnya, sebuah kotak bekal tergeletak manis di atas mejanya. Dengan secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan seperti ini:

 **Aishiteru, Naruto. Aku membuatkan bento khusus untukmu. Kuharap kamu menyukainya. Lalu aku berharap juga kamu mulai mau menerima cintaku ini. Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu. Kuharap kamu mengerti.**

 **Dari Uciha Sasuke.**

Naruto tertegun setelah membacanya. Ia terpaku sambil memandangi kotak bekal itu lekat-lekat. Kotak bekal yang kini dalam genggamannya.

"Dasar, dia masih saja terus mengejarku," gumam Naruto berwajah sewot."Dia benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala."

Ya, sejak Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya. Mulai dari melakukan hal-hal yang konyol dan memalukan ketika di depan Naruto. Dengan tujuan menarik perhatian Naruto. Lalu Sasuke selalu mengirim sebuah kartu ungkapan isi hatinya yang selalu tergeletak manis di loker Naruto setiap paginya. Sasuke sering kedapatan memandang Naruto setiap kali pelajaran berlangsung. Sering juga Sasuke pura-pura sakit jika perutnya terkena bola ketika para murid laki-laki sedang bermain sepak bola di jam pelajaran olahraga. Namun, pada akhirnya bukan Naruto yang menghampirinya. Tetapi, beberapa fansboy yang menghampiri dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Naruto hanya cuek bebek melihat Sasuke kewalahan menghadapi para fansboy-nya itu.

Semua cara telah dicobanya dengan bersusah payah, tapi tetap saja tidak membuat Naruto mendekatinya. Bahkan setiap kali berjalan berpapasan dengan Sasuke di mana saja, Naruto hanya cuek saja tanpa menyapanya sedikitpun. Hal ini cukup membuat Sasuke hampir menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya Naruto.

Cara terakhir untuk hari ini adalah meletakkan kotak bekal di atas meja Naruto. Inilah yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Dia tidak berharap Naruto mau memakannya atau tidak. Namun, yang paling penting adalah Naruto mengerti dengan perasaannya. Bahwa cintanya benar-benar tulus terhadap Naruto.

Kotak bekal itu digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Lantas ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Lalu ia memasukkan kotak bekal itu di laci meja. Setelah itu, ia segera keluar dari kelas hening itu. Karena hanya dia dan Sasuke yang baru datang ke kelas itu.

Tujuan Naruto hanya satu sekarang yaitu dia harus mencari Sasuke. Dia harus menemui Sasuke karena ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak sulit menemukan Sasuke di sekolah itu. Karena Sasuke suka pergi ke atap sekolah di setiap pagi harinya. Gadis Uciha itu suka menghabiskan waktunya di sana sebelum jam masuk berbunyi.

Benar, Sasuke memang ada di sana. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Memandangi pemandangan yang berada di bawah sana. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin pagi. Wajahnya tercetak kesuraman yang sangat menggelap.

Sasuke tidak tahu jika Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya. Hingga Naruto menghentikan jalannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak. Lamunannya pun buyar ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang menyapanya. Dengan cepat, dia menoleh ke arah belakang.

Tampak Naruto tersenyum dengan manisnya. Wajah yang berseri-seri. Kedua mata biru yang bersinar. Ditambah pesona dari rambut pirang jabriknya yang melambai-lambai karena ditiup oleh angin lalu.

Sasuke terpana melihatnya. Saat bersamaan Naruto menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Sasuke menerimanya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sasuke keheranan saat memperhatikan secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi.

"Baca saja sendiri," jawab Naruto cepat.

Segera saja, Sasuke membuka secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan seperti ini:

 **Aku cinta padamu, Sasuke.**

Setelah membaca tulisan itu dengan singkat, Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Ia kaget sekali.

Lalu ia menatap Naruto lagi.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Itulah jawabannya."

"Hm? Maksudnya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Lalu kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memegang dua pipi Sasuke. Saat bersamaan, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Giliran Naruto yang tersenyum mendengarnya. Betapa bahagianya hati ini.

Lantas mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat. Ditemani oleh angin pagi yang bertiup lembut dan menjadi saksi bisu kedua insan yang sudah bersatu.

Betapa bahagianya hati Sasuke hari ini. Dia telah mendapatkan pangerannya. Pangeran hatinya yang sungguh berbeda dari laki-laki lainnya. Pangeran sederhana yang telah menarik hatinya.

Di sela-sela pelukan masing-masing, Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Naruto ..."

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Terima kasih karena kamu mulai mencintaiku dan menerima cintaku. Aku benar-benar senang akhirnya kamu menyadari perasaanku."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya, sama-sama, Sasuke. Aku memang menyukai kamu sejak dulu."

"Eh, kamu menyukai aku sejak dulu? Tapi, kenapa waktu itu kamu menolakku?"

"Hehehe, maaf. Waktu itu aku menolakmu karena aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi pacarmu. Aku takut nanti para fansboy-mu tidak suka melihat aku berpacaran denganmu. Itulah kenapa aku pura-pura tidak peduli padamu," jelas Naruto dengan jujur."Tapi, aku tidak tega melihatmu yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan hatiku. Kamu rela membuatmu malu seperti itu agar aku memperhatikanmu. Ya, aku memperhatikanmu, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti itu. Aku tidak tega. Karena itu, mulai hari ini aku harus memberitahukan semua ini. Bahwa sejujurnya aku memang mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul sambil terus memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

"Oh, begitu ceritanya. Aku mengerti."

"Kamu mau memaafkan aku, kan?"

"Ya, aku memaafkan kamu, Dobe."

"Hah, apa? Dobe?"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Iya, kamu memang Dobe."

"Berarti kamu Teme dong."

"Apa? Aku Teme?!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Wajah mereka menjadi sewot dan saling menatap tajam antara satu sama lainnya.

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku, Dobe, hah?" sembur Naruto menunjuk ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Terus kenapa kamu memanggilku, Teme?" balas Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

"Lho, kenapa kamu malah balik bertanya, hei Teme?"

"Berhenti menyebutku Teme, hei Dobe!"

"Kamu yang mulaikan menyebut aku Dobe, dasar Teme!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Pada akhirnya mereka malah bertengkar adu mulut. Suasana romantis barusan menjadi suasana perang adu mulut yang sangat sengit. Padahal mereka baru saja resmi berpacaran sekarang.

Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan mereka. Angin pagi pun tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Suasana dingin berubah menjadi suasana yang memanas.

Inilah akhirnya. Kisah cinta Sasuke yang berusaha mendapatkan hati Naruto dengan usaha yang penuh perjuangan. Akhir yang bahagia dan juga menggelikan hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request buat Hyuuhi Ga Ara update nih!**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Sesuai dengan yang kamu mau, Hyuuhi. Sudah saya buatkan sesuai cerita yang telah kamu tunjukkan pada saya. Semoga cerita ini sesuai dengan harapanmu ya. ^^**

 **Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini!**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Dari**

 **-HIKARI SYARAHMIA-**

 **Jumat, 2 Oktober 2015**


End file.
